JuSt FiNe
by R. Jovian
Summary: naruto abosrbing the chakra at sealing is seen as a hero by some twist of faithrnpervert bashing naruino maybe sasuhina ankokaka?
1. prouloge: absorbtion

Hello everyone

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Prologue:

In a dark underground chamber deep under the hokage tower the third a fourth hokages where looking into what looked to be a glass sphere of some sort that was placed on top of a small table.

The third furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. "Something is coming I can feel it"

All of a sudden the crystal ball turned a violent red and the image of a fox appeared but this fox wasn't ordinary for it stood high above the trees and swung its nine tails causing massive gusts of wind.

"Is that what I think it is?" the yondaime asked with a hint of surprise in his voice. The third nodded in confirmation. "How long" the yondaime asked. the third thought for a second then replied "At most? A week" the yondaime turned around quickly and thought of how to defeat it without involving too many casualties. 'I'm going to have to use that technique'

THREE DAYS LATER:

The sky a deep crimson. Marking the arrival of the most destructive and feared creature in existence, the kyubbi king of all youma.

But the village of konoha wouldn't be caught off guard for the yondaime was prepared for the greatest youma.

As the great beast ran forward the yondaime stood unmoving in its path holding his new born baby in his arms and as it came closer he didn't even flinch as he started performing seals so fast that his hands seemed to be blurs. Then he yelled something that was drowned out by the roaring of the fox and the wind from all nine of its massive tails.

In the next few seconds everything would change in the village of the hidden leaf.

In these seconds konoha lost its greatest champion but gained a new born child with potential to lead konoha to greatness. This champion this hero was the baby Uzumaki Naruto.

A bright light shone from where the kyubbi and yondaime had met. Seconds later all there was, was the sound of the mid summer breeze and a baby crying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hatake Kakashi didn't know it then but when he had run out to the yondaimes lifeless body and picked up the lifeless baby, he would play a roll in the rest of the boy's life.

When Kakashi had reached the baby he had noticed something about the boy, he had whisker like birth marks on his face three to a cheek. His hair was bright sunshine blonde like his fathers but it had streaks of red mixed in here and there. The boys eyes probably the most peculiar of his features where cerulean blue so deep that you could get lost in them forever, with a ring of red around the outside of the blue. The boy by now had latched onto Kakashi bawling into the sixteen year old anbu member's chest. Then Kakashi did something that no one would expect him to do, he started rocking Naruto back and forth and humming a tune that he had known all his life. It seemed to sooth the boy as he slowly fell to sleep.

'I need to check to see if the fox was sealed properly' Kakashi thought as he lifted the left side of his forehead protector. Using his sharingan to look into the boy, he noticed that there was a huge amount of red charka inside the boys stomach but it seemed to be getting absorbed into Narutos inner coils.

"Amazing!" Kakashi shouted suddenly the third and a couple anbu were speeding towards him. "Hokage-sama he's absorbing the demon!"

The hokage just looked at the little boy and smiled a small warm smile

"This boy is a hero to konoha" the hokage said as he stared at the sleeping baby

THE NEXT DAY:

It seemed like everyone in the village of konoha was at the event. The hokage was to speak up on the big stage that held already up to one hundred anbu one of which was holding a bundle of blue blankets in his arms.

The hokage walked up onto the stage and everyone was silent. "Yesterday our leader the yondaime defeated the legendary kyubbi…" the crowd cheered loudly " but at a cost he gave up his life to seal the kyubbi into his new born son." The crowd was deathly silent he continued "that boy is Uzumaki Naruto; he is a hero for he was strong enough as a new born to not only hold the kyubbi inside of him but to absorb its charka completely."

Kakashi walked forward and unwrapped the blankets to hold up Naruto.

Everyone in the audience was silent.

Then the hokage finished "id like you to meet our newest hero Uzumaki Naruto!"

The crowd erupted in cheers and claps.

The baby that was being held up looked out at all the cheering happy people and started giggling.

IT SEEMS FATE CAN BE CHANGED AFTER ALL.

To be continued….


	2. DONT LOOK AT HER LIKE THAT

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx small scene change

XXXXXXXXXX large scene change

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

12 years later

Naruto awoke in his well furnished house to the sound of birds chirping

'Today's the genin exam!'

Naruto got up and started to get dressed when he noticed what time it was

"SHIT! I have to be there in 3 minutes!"

Naruto threw on his cloths in a flash and ran out the door to his house. All he was was a black blur that shot through konoha heading straight for the academy. '1 minute left'

(his cloths consist of basically black sandals, pants, shirt , vest , and his hitai ate is used like a belt)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iruka was standing in front of his desk looking up at all his students who waited to become genin. 'Where is Naruto? I hope he's not late'

Everybody in the room heard what sounded like a derailed train heading for the academy.

The all of a sudden the doors slammed open. As the dust settled they saw the one and only Uzumaki Naruto standing in the doorway just as the bell rang.

"YES I'm not late!" Naruto yelled as he shot his hands in the air.

"Naruto would you most kindly take your seat?" Iruka asked politely

Naruto nodded to his sensei "yes Iruka-sensei"

Naruto walked up the steps to where his seat was at the back of the room. Not even noticing all the glares he was receiving from sasuke, the "ass". But he did however notice all the looks he was getting from the girls, so he shot them his legendary fox-grin.

He loved how they almost faint when he does that.

Once Naruto sat down Iruka began talking to the class.

"Okay everyone today's the day, the exam will consist of three parts. First each of you will have to create one perfect bunshin, second you will have to perform a perfect henge of one of you're classmates, then finally you will fight each other in a tournament, the first round will be two matches of melee fights, meaning that since there are twenty-four of you present, twelve of you will be in each match, you will be eliminated if you are knocked unconscious by another class mate. After six of you are eliminated from the match the remainders will be put into the semi finals, witch will be another all out fight containing the remainder of you, once there is only two of you left the match will be over, the two who are left are in the finals they will fight. Only the finalists and one other person who earns honorary mention will pass. There are two other classes passing three students this year. So there will be only three new genin teams this year. Now will all of you please stand and form a line for the first two tests."

At this all of the students stood and flowed down to the area where Iruka stood with a scroll and a pen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Iruka called off name after name, Naruto grew boarder and boarder. Finally it was his turn to go. "Naruto will you please make a bunshin?" Naruto nodded his head and a bunshin appeared. "How did you do that?" Iruka questioned. Naruto started to answer "it's a very simple technique Iruka." Iruka stared at him for a second then said "okay perform a henge of one of your classmates." Naruto nodded again and sasuke was standing in his place or well a look alike of sasuke. Naruto dispelled the jutsu and walked past Iruka back to his seat, to take a nap until the final test.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto awoke to everyone leaving the room toward the stadium that they used at the academy for demonstrations. Naruto noticed that two other classes where walking toward the stadium just as his was. 'Hmmmmm… maybe we get to watch the other classes.'

Well Naruto was half right. There class would be first so the others got to watch.

Iruka took out the scroll again. "In the first match…" Iruka started naming students until he got to the twelfth name "Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto walked toward the railing that blocked of the twenty foot deep arena. To everyone surprise he stood on the railing and leaned forward letting himself fall towards the floor and just as he was about to hit he flipped and landed on his feet. He laughed slightly as he heard all the girls in the room let out a breath and stare at him. "ready" Iruka began "three two one… begin!"

Everyone dashed toward the middle of the arena, except for Naruto that seemed to disappear and reappear in the center just in time to meet his eleven opponents.

Naruto made a quick seal and whispered a single word. "HELL" his opponents had no time to repel the genjutsu and were all taken in by it. In less than a second they all fell on the floor screaming and crying about fire torture and demons.

Everyone was looking on in fear, even the chunninn teachers. Never have they seen someone under the rank of jounin take out eleven people with one seal and one word.

Of course they didn't know Narutos special abilities, it was simple in ninjutsu he could create new Justus quickly in genjutsu he can just think of what should happen to the victim and say the word and it'll happen and he was just plain good at taijutsu.

Naruto looking up at Iruka to here there verdict of the match. "Winner Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto smirked as the stadium erupted in cheers. He walked over to the stairs he had ignored at first and walked up them to is class.

Naruto sat against a wall and slept, well of course until he was interrupted by a certain blonde haired kunouchi a couple seconds later. "Hey I'm yamanaka ino, you seem really strong and I was just WONDERING if you wanted to go out sometime?" she asked seeming a little nervous but hopeful. Naruto thought for a second 'hmmm she's pretty, I guess it couldn't hurt' "Sure I'd love to go out with you sometime" he stated with a small smile. A look of pure joy came across her face, as she sat next to him. Naruto noticed that a lot of the girls where giving ino angry looks, except of course the ones that were staring at sasuke. Naruto looked at the girl to his left "so what class are you in?" he asked trying to start a conversation. "Class one what about you?" She responded "I'm in class three"

"Oh is your teacher nice?" Naruto nodded "yeah, yours?" a look of disgust was plastered on her face "no mizuki-sensei is a pervert, he always stares at me in a funny way." A look of pure malice crossed the boys face "the one thing I hate most is a sick pervert." Just as Naruto said this mizuki walked by and gave ino a wink. Naruto was to say the least, PISSED. He got up slowly and walked up to mizuki who had turned around when he heard the strange growling noise come from the blonde boy behind him. "What do you want?" the older man asked. Naruto didn't even bother to respond in words. Mizuki didn't even see the boy move as he was grabbed by the neck and thrown into the arena where the final batch of genin where finishing there first round. Mizuki rolled in the air to land on his feet but just as he was about to land Naruto appeared in front of him and had sent his foot into the mans jaw sending him flying upwards. Naruto jumped upward to where the man started to fall back down to the earth and delivered a spinning kick sending the man into the wall of the arena. Naruto landed in front of the pile of rubble that held mizuki. And growled softly "I hate you sick ass perverts and if you ever look at ino-chan like that ever again you feel a lot worse than you do now!... do you understand?" Naruto asked giving a look that would scare the most battle worn ninjas in the world. Mizuki sat there nodding for a good five minutes, with a look of pure fear on his face. 'Ha… he wet himself.'

Naruto jumped out of the arena and looked at Iruka "okay, you can finish now."

"Okay since Naruto defeated all of his opponents, well have to skip the second matches and go straight to the semifinals…." He paused for a second "will the following please come to the arena. Uzumaki Naruto…" at this Naruto jumped down into the arena giving ino a grin. "Uchia sasuke…" Naruto didn't bother to listen to the rest of the names he found his main objective. And it was; make a fool of sasuke. 'This'll be fun'

Now all seven of the competitors were in the ring, the fight could start. "Ready…set… GO!" Iruka signaled the start once again. Naruto glanced at sasuke and remembered the boys past. "Hey sasuke-CHAN" Naruto taunted. He knew sasuke would get pissed, and sasuke was. Sasuke was charging at Naruto, he was pulling back a fist that would meet Narutos face. But just as he was about to hit Naruto, Naruto disappeared from sight and reappeared on the other side of the ring. "SLEEP" he whispered to all the enemies except for sasuke, he would take him out in the finals

Iruka looked down at the two figures in the arena one glaring at the other like he wanted to kill him right then. While the other stood there laughing and waving at is friends.

"Are you two ready?" Iruka asked the two, but all he received was two nods. "Okay then, ready… set… GO!" the onyx haired boy jumped back and threw two shuriken at Naruto, but all he did was grab them and throw them back twice as fast with a little PRESENT on them. Two explosions shook sasuke as he dodged the explosive weapons. "Shit when did he take those out?' when he looked back at Naruto he didn't see Naruto, but he did however see his traitorous brother itachi. 'What the fuck is going on. I'm not strong enough to fight itachi yet! Shit!' _Narutachi_ walked towards sasuke and watched as he cowered in fear from just his brother's image. _Narutachi_ grabbed sasuke by the hand… "Pitiful" he said then slung sasuke into the nearest wall hard enough to knock him out cold. "Winner Uzumaki Naruto!"

"GO NARUTO-KUN!" was shouted out through out the stadium by most of the girls and the guys shouted clapped and whistled.

He walked out of the arena to the seats and sat back down by ino, who was just about to start her exam, sat nervously. "You'll do great." He told her reassuringly

She looked at him and laughed "your right ill do just fine" with a new aura of confidence she gave Naruto a big hug. "Thanks Naruto-kun!"

"YAMANAKA INO…" Naruto stared at her as she walked away to the arena and noticed something. 'Is she really twelve? She has _assets_ that make her look at least fifteen.' Naruto thought in his head his gaze shifted downward slightly and a little more and a lot more. He didn't know he was staring until she turned around and looked at him. Then she started blushing and gave him a playful wink that made him blush with a stupid smile on his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All the matches where over Naruto hadn't watched the last class. He stopped watching after ino was defeated in the finals for her class. She had come and sat by him to await the names of those that passed.

Iruka and one other teacher walked up to the nervous mass of children. 'ha mizuki isn't here ha-ha' Naruto laughed inside his head

"Okay now we will assign teams to those that passed. Team one will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Aburame Shino, and Yamanaka Ino. You will wait in room one for your sensei at the end of the assignments." Iruka stated then continued "team two will consist of Uchia Sasuke, Akamichi Chouji, and Hyugga Hinata. You will report to room two. Team three will consist of Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura, and Nara Shikamaru. You will repot to room three." Iruka finished and walked of through a door on the back wall of the large room.

Naruto turned towards Ino and gave her his oh so famous grin. Ino didn't even bother to contain herself so she jumped up onto his back piggy-back style and giggled as she rubbed checks with the handsome boy.

Just as they started to walk towards there room they were stopped by a boy who reminded Naruto of bugs. "Hello I am your teammate you can call me shino." He stated in a monotonous voice. "Hello I am Uzumaki Naruto you can call me Naruto or whatever you want, you seem strong shino-san." Then ino's face popped up over Narutos shoulder and smiled at the sunglass clad boy in front of them. "Hi I'm ino nice to meet you shino-san." She said with a smile. "Let's go meet our sensei!" Naruto shouted loudly.

**Too bad you're wrong; don't need a mom, dad, slave drive, song Ill end up just fine**

_**Tbc…. Lol getting to the point where the plot starts to develop**_

**_I hope you liked this chapter I'm a really slow righter cause I have a lot of shit to do for school I'm in 8th freaking grade_**


	3. the yellow wolf of konoha is born

Okay before we get started I don't own Naruto

Okay for the reviewers

I'm going to try and make them a lot longer but it'll take a while to update

I know he seems really strong but I was making him upper chunninn level, so he will have trouble with enemies in further chapters and I have no idea how to deal with the popularity thing

Suggestions would help

Thank you everyone

Now on with the story

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Naruto slid the door to room one back he went so pale that shino was debating whether or not he had died. Then all of a sudden a loud shout echoed throughout the halls of the ninja academy.

"ANKO!" Naruto slid down to the floor praying for death. 'She's going to kill me; she's at least twenty times worse than Kakashi could ever be. And he was raised by the open pervert all his life. "Hello Naruto-kun"

"I'm going to kill Iruka!" Naruto shouted

"Oh still have that anger problem I see, you know it's bad for you to have." Anko said in an overly sweet voice.

"Don't you remember what happened last time you lost your temper?" Anko asked Naruto looked at her with a look of fear that she would say it out loud. 'She wouldn't tell anyone that the kyubbi wasn't completely absorbed would she?' "Yes I remember the fur ball rampaged through half of konoha and killed one hundred and fifty six civilians and three anbu members."

Anko looked at him in surprise "you know if that got out every relative of those people would try and kill you. Right?"

"Yeah I know"

"Let's just pray that that never happens." He stated quietly.

Anko glanced past Naruto at the boy who hadn't moved at all since the door opened and the very confused looking blonde girl who was staring at the blonde boy sitting on the floor.

"Hello you two I am Mitarashi Anko. Nice to meet you I will be your jounin instructor." She said with the same overly sweet voice as before. (Yeah I know she's not jounin but just go with it)

"I am Aburame Shino nice to meet you Anko-sensei." Shino said in that monotonous voice of his. "And I am Yamanaka Ino." Ino said with a happy expression.

"Our first order of business is to do the real test to see if your worthy of becoming shinobis of the hidden leaf." All three genin looked at her with interest "tomorrow morning at seven thirty meet me at area number forty-four." She finished as she burst into smoke and was gone.

"She made the forest of death our meeting point?" ino asked

"Yeah that's how she is, she loves danger." Naruto stated with a look of dread written on his face.

Shino nodded to his team mates then left the room. Naruto looked at ino for a second then said his goodbyes and left. Ino left a few seconds later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning.

Naruto arrived at gate number one of the forest of death, to find that he was first to arrive. He didn't have to wait long though as Anko jumped into view carrying some dango with her. "Hiya Naruto!" she said louder than needed. "Hi" Naruto returned "so what are we doing for our 'real' test?" he questioned "well you'll just have to wait for your team mates to arrive now wont you?" Anko stated knowing that Naruto had no patients what so ever.

"Fine ill wait then" he said as he sat down in a cross-legged position with his arms crossed across his chest pouting under a small tree.

About twenty minutes later ino was seen walking with shino to the training ground gates.

Ino walked over to Naruto immediately and gave him a hug and asked "so are we going to go out after the test?"

Naruto looked at her smiling face and smiled back if not brighter. "Of course we will"

"ok as usual to all genin hopefuls there is a preliminary test, which is the academy test, then there is another test to see who becomes genin." Anko stated looking at the genin to see their reactions, two unemotional stares and a dumb expression from the kunouchi of the group was what met her gaze.

"You three will be required to survive in this forest for one entire week; I will be in the tower, which if you three pass will be our team meeting point from now on. Under no circumstances may you help your team mates during the one week."

"Get ready to go all you will be aloud to take with you is the cloths and weapons on you."

Naruto smiled and thought about the assignment given. 'This has to be a team work assignment, why else specifically tell us not to help each other?'

"Are all of you ready?" after receiving three nods she pulled the lever and the gate opened.

Three blurs streaked into the forest and disappeared into the foliage.

Naruto quickly turned and ran toward shino and caught up to the bug user.

"Hey this is a team work test." Shino nodded and sent his bugs to get ino, who was carried into the clearing screaming by a horde of bugs.

"SHINO DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" ino screamed.

Shino nodded and looked to Naruto.

"okay shino this clearing is far enough from the tower and the gate that we should have no problem getting to the tower at the end of the week. ill make shelter, ino set a perimeter and set traps for any giant animals that might be roaming around. Shino look for a source of water and get enough to last a while." Two nods later and Naruto was gathering his chakra he looked towards three trees that were in a relatively triangular pattern and placed his hands on the ground. "Doton: doryuuheki!" the syllables leaving his mouth just before a wave of mud shot out of his mouth and splattered the trees to form a triangular shaped house with a hole on one side big enough to walk through.

"Just as he finished ino walked into the clearing and looked at the shelter. "Well that's pretty good for a cabin." She said giggling a little. Naruto looked around. "Ill be right back." And bounded off into the woods.

As the trees and greenery passed by in a blur Narutos instincts told him to stop. just as he did he noticed that across the clearing there was a small den of wild dogs around eight puppies laid in the den barely able to open there eyes. Next to them was a mother wolf snarling and growling at a larger animal which looked to be a giant lion like animal. The injured body of the wolfs mate lay on the ground.

Naruto took action immediately letting out a mighty roar, which gained the lions attention. Pulling back his fist he landed a punch directly to the lions jaw knocking it flat on its side, grabbing it by the tail he started spinning and flung it high over the trees. Looking at the wolfs he noticed that the male wolf was hurt pretty badly so he kneeled next to it, and concentrated his chakra to his hands, a soft blue glow radiated off of them and onto the wounded animal.

"Don't worry im gonna fix you up nice and good." Naruto said softly to the dog.

-POV change-

Ino walked towards the clearing were she saw Naruto stop and saw something that was heart warming. Naruto healing a wounded dog. She stepped into the clearing quietly and stood against one of the trees watching the moment.

"Ok your all better now, take it easy for a little while" Naruto said with his foxy grin in place.

The male dog got up slowly and checked itself out and walked into the den as if it were looking for something. It soon came out with a large scroll gripped tightly in its jaws.

Ino watched as it spit it out in front of Naruto and started to speak. "for helping protect me and my family I would be honored if you would become a contract holder for the canine family." It said.

-Change POV back-

Naruto looked down at the scroll and bit his thumb signing his name in blood he noticed that most of the names on the list were of the Inuzuka clan and that Hatake Kakashi was on it as well.

"My godfather is on here" he stated to the wolfs.

"It is only natural that one raised by another would resemble them in some way." The wolf stated as it retracted the scroll.

"When you first summon one of the greater dogs to assist you they might be reluctant to help but they respect bravery and strength." The dog said as he walked back to his den. "Good bye for now young child."

Naruto looked around for a second, noticing ino standing against a tree looking on in wonder he decided to respond. "I just signed a summoning contract." He stated bluntly.

"That's great Naruto!" she said in an exited voice. "We should probably get back to the clearing"

"Yeah we probably should" Naruto said over his shoulder as he started to walk away.

Naruto started to sing a song, which he had heard many times from his god father.

"One… two… three… don't blink don't breath… one… two… three… don't lose the beat… were making history." He sang out loud. As he walked and sang he started to let his guard down because of the comforting song. He started to drift off into a sort of trance just as he felt something rap around his torso and something soft press against his back.

"Ino-chan… I feel so warm when im around you. You see me for me, not just some hero who saved the village from a demon." He had stopped walking at this point.

He turned in her embrace and returned it, taking in the sent of her hair.

"Naruto-kun I think im the happiest when im around you."

Naruto smiled, his eyes widened suddenly as he pushed ino away from him and jumped. Just as a giant snake broke through the trees. The giant purple snake stood up vertically as a man jumped onto its head.

"Naruto-kun what a pleasure to finally meet you." The man on the snake said down to the boy on the ground. "Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked in a calm voice. "I am orochimaru the great snake sannin, leader of the hidden village of sound."

"And im here to recruit you to my side."

"Well im not going"

The snake sannin laughed "did you hear me give you a choice?"

The snake suddenly charged at Naruto who rolled to the side at the last second grabbing ino from the ground were she fell and performing seals he slammed his hands onto the ground. "kuchiyose-no-jutsu!" he yelled as lightning flashed around his hands. In a giant cloud of smoke a low growl rumbled through out the forest. "Who dares summon me?" a giant red and black wolf asked. "I did! I need your help to beat that snake guy over there he's a sannin!" "Are you the boy that healed my grandson and protected his family?"

"YES I AM UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Naruto shouted in pride. Naruto could feel a two large chakra signatures approaching. So he decided to just try and stall for a little while.

Just as Naruto was about to perform a jutsu a swarm of bugs flew in and landed atop of the wolf and formed the body of shino.

Ok wolfy-sama do your stuff we'll provide support." Naruto said to the giant wolf. The wolf nodded and charged forward at the snake clawing and biting at it. Shino sent thousands of bugs toward the man atop the snake as Naruto created kage bunshins to attack the man, also ino started the seals for her family jutsu, to get the man while he was distracted.

The bugs crept up the mans legs slowly and then started to explode one after the other. Just as bunshin started to engage the man in taijutsu, ino's jutsu hit and took the mans body over. Seconds later the man forced her back into her own body knocking her unconscious, the man twirled and destroyed all of the bunshins in a matter of seconds and fried the bugs with chakra from his legs.

"I am a sannin do you really believe that you could beat me?"

"no but we did stall you long enough" laughed out Naruto as the two signatures reached the clearing from opposite sides one was there sensei Anko the other a white haired man that Naruto recognized as the man that Kakashi said taught his father.

"Go wolfy-sama take out the snake now, that white haired man is also a sannin but he's a good guy!"

The white haired man started engaging the snake man in taijutsu as Anko used jutsu to support.

"Well Naruto-kun I guess ill have to wait then, but trust me ill be back to get you." The snake sannin said as his summon was destroyed.

"Anko turned to the three of them, congratulations you pass the object was team work and you three got it."

The white haired man turned to Anko. "I would like to help you teach those three, it could help them protect the village from the snake bastard getting his hands on a container."

Anko nodded and walked towards the three.

"Meet tomorrow morning at the tower in the center of the forest for our first real team meeting."

"Dismissed."


	4. path of a demon

**Hey everybody hope you liked chapter 3 **

**Here is chapter 4**

**4path of a demon**

**Over the next two months Naruto and his team trained with Jiraiya and Anko to increase every aspect of being a shinobi. From taijutsu ninjutsu and genjutsu, to tactics and knowledge of history. **

Naruto sat on the roof of the tower located in the center of the forest of death waiting for the others to show up. Light footsteps sounded behind him, nearly undetectable to the normal untrained ear. Naruto looked over his shoulder slowly, he saw all four of the others standing there.

"today you will receive your first c-rank mission, we are to escort a bridge builder from here to the village hidden in the mist, we will also guard him until the bridge is completed." Anko said loud enough for the three to hear. "Jiraiya-sama will not be joining us on this mission." She paused to let the information sink in. "you have an hour to gather your things." She said as her and Jiraiya disappeared

Naruto stood and looked at his teammates. "Hey you two don't do anything drastic, I've got a bad feeling about this mission." Two nods were given as answers before he disappeared in a blur of black and yellow.

one hour later at the main gate

Naruto looked around at his team slowly before facing the opening gate. They slowly walked into the forest surrounding the village via a trail used by most travelers.

The voyage was relatively uneventful so far and there was but one hour left until they would reach a boat to take them to the village.

As they slowly walked down the path Naruto glanced down at a puddle on the side of the road as a leaf fell on top of it, and noticed something. 'There wasn't a reflection!' he started to gather is chakra slowly so that it wouldn't draw to much attention.

The puddles started to materialize just as Naruto started his seals and bit his thumb, pressing it to the ground quickly he summoned a medium sized yellow wolf named flash.

'Flash, get the one on the left ill get the right' Naruto ordered quickly. The wolf nodded and disappeared and reappeared with its jaw clamped tightly on the left mans throat ripping it out quickly as Naruto had shoved a chidori into the right mans gut.

Anko looked at Naruto confused. "How do you know that technique at such a young age?" she asked. "I was raised by its creator did you really think I wouldn't know it?" he said with a small grin. He turned without another word and kept walking down the trail as the others realized he had just killed two chuunin level Nins in a matter of seconds.

They walked the rest of the trip to the dock without any further incident.

As the boat slowly tugged its way to the opposite shore an unnaturally thick fog rolled in.

As they stepped of the boat Naruto felt something coming towards them at a fast rate.

"DUCK!" Naruto yelled as he pushed ino and tazuna to the ground. Everyone except for Naruto made it to the ground before a giant sword sliced Naruto in two, his body falling to the ground.

"Hahahaha, pitiful little genin of the leaf." A voice sounded from the fog.

"I am the demon of the mist momochi zabuza and I am here to kill the man you guard." The voice said as it seemed to get closer.

Seconds later just as the figure was becoming visible in the fog the ground beneath him erupted, dogs came jumping out biting all over and holding on. The decapitated body of the blonde genin suddenly poofed out of existence and was replaced by two halves of a log. A blinding flash came from behind zabuza as the real Narutos fist made contact with the mist jounin's spinal column, the electrically charged fist meant to paralyze him.

The man screamed out in pain as the mist started to lift and the dogs released as his body fell to the ground. Suddenly two senbon needles lodged themselves in zabuza's neck killing him. In a tree not far away the owner of the needles was seen dressed as a hunter Nin for the mist.

"Thank you for weakening him, you have made my mission much simpler." It said as it gathered the body and jumped away into the trees.

"Anko-sensei don't hunter Nins usually burn the body on site?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah, something's not right here" Anko replied

"Well lets get to the old mans place." Naruto said slowly turning towards the direction of the small village.

The rest followed slowly down the path.

The next day the team was on guard duty on the bridge watching over all of the workers, minus a certain jounin sensei who was considerate enough to go get smashed off her ass the night before.

All was quite and normal until of course the fog rolled in. Naruto and the team was on high alert as they heard the screams of the bridge builders rip through the air one by one.

Taking action Naruto ran forward into the mist making seals and biting his thumb he summoned a large grey wolf which had a scar that ran under his eye and across his snout to end on the other side. "Protect the builders." The wolf nodded and leapt ahead, Naruto stopped and focused his chakra into his ears.

All was silent for a second, and then he heard it. tap the slightest of noises three meters to the left of his current position.

"Boy do you really think you can challenge me? You have no experience; all you have is what they taught you at the academy. You can't fight me with that." The voice chimed out from the mist.

"So zabuza-san you grace us with your presence once more." Came the voice of shino as he sent his bugs out in different directions.

"We may not be able to beat you alone with what we learned from the academy; but we can beat you together as a team with what we learned from our senseis." Ino's voice rang out close to Naruto and shino.

"Ino can you please take care of this troublesome mist?"

"Sure thing Naruto. Kaimatachi-no-jutsu!" she shouted slamming her foot down on the pavement. A gust of wind rushed from the point of impact and spread out blowing the mist away.

Naruto jumped forward creating five shadow clones that circled the jounin. All six Narutos performed the same set of seals and slammed their hands down on the pavement suddenly a black pool of tar formed around zabuza's feet holding him fast. "Well well well, the little genin want to play?" he said as he started to do seals. Zabuza suddenly stopped and looked surprised. "Why can't I control my body?" Shino took his chance and made the bugs on zabuza's arms implode and blow zabuza's arms to fleshy ribbons. Naruto charged up his chidori and dashed forward "by underestimating us, you have sealed your fate." At the last moment Narutos hand met another's body, the mist hunter nin was standing lifeless with a hand through his chest, bite marks covering his entire body. Naruto looked at the boy coldly and removed his wrist unceremoniously and let the body fall. "Fine you get a special technique." He said as he charged up a small rasengan in his right hand. "I haven't perfected this yet but, practice makes perfect." He said as he pushed the imperfect ball into the mans chest, blowing him into dust and blood.

"HEY!" a voice shouted from the end of the bridge. Naruto glanced down at the owner and noticed an old man standing in a suit surrounded by mercenaries. "KILL HIM!"

As the mercenaries charged forward Narutos summon ran back to him. The two other genin waited until they were completely surrounded before making seals. With two bites and two slams on the ground there were now three summons standing against the mercenaries. Shino stood atop a giant gold scorpion which clacked its claws dangerously. Ino stood atop a giant bull, which was snorting and hoofing the ground. Whiting minutes all that stood were the three genin, the three summons, and the man known as gatou.

The three dispelled there summons, slowly walking towards the scared little man their eyes gleamed dangerously.

The man was given an honorable death by way of fire.

To be continued….

**Okay first I know somebody's gonna be like "hey how'd they defeat a jounin!"**

**Remember he was slightly paralyzed from the day before.**

**Please review!**


End file.
